Whatever It Takes
by Adoration of an Enigma
Summary: Nessie is breaking down for no reason and the family finds out she has a knack for the Piano. Please read. Summary sucks. Better than it sounds. I might upload another chapter if I get enough reviews! ON HOLD!


Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing sadly.

My mind was going crazy. I had been crying for three hours straight and it was not a pretty sight.

My day had gone terrible. The school decided to sell Carnations again this year for valentines day and everyone got one from somebody….. except me. I was hoping to have a good valentines day this year but nothing went right today.

I had a good morning but I just started sinking into a pit of sadness as the day went on.

Everybody said Middle School was the hardest to deal with and now I am beginning to believe it.

I, surprisingly, slowed down to a regular growing rate at the age of 12. So I now grow like a regular human. And middle school is my worst nightmare. Though my friends get me through it.

'_I actually accomplished something though today.' _I thought. _'I actually got the courage to give Bryan a Carnation.' _

Oh, and if your wondering, Bryan is the guy I like at school. I had been crushing on him for awhile now and believe or not nobody in my family has found out yet.

Though right now I look like crap. My eyes were puffy, my cheeks had permanent tear stains on them, and to top it off nobody was home. Though I actually think that's a good thing. If my family was home they would be all trying to find out what happened or what's wrong. They've always been like that though and I have learned to deal with it.

Sniffing through my now stuffed up nose I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I groaned. My hair was sticking up in every which way, around my eyes was redder than my mother's eyes had been when she was a newborn, my cheeks were puffed up and red, and all together I looked like utter crap.

I tried not to think about my day but it just kept on coming up in my memory and another round of tears came sliding like waterfalls down my cheek.

What was wrong with me? I had never broken down like this before, let alone over a stupid day at school.

I backed up till I hit the wall and slid down it curling up on the floor.

I thought of how pathetic I looked culled up on a bathroom floor. I don't even remember what bathroom I had walked into…

It could be any one of my family members bathrooms. There are to many in this house if you ask me.

I don't know how long I laid there sobbing my eyes out but I heard a few cars pull up outside. Must be Mom and Dad with the rest of the family. But I didn't care at this point if anyone found me like this. All I wanted to do was cry till I died but I didn't know why.

I let out another loud sob and heard a pause outside. Then all of a sudden the front door was slammed open and I heard the Dad calling my name. He sounded frantic but I didn't answer. I just kept sobbing.

The sound of the rest of the family entering the house floated to my ears. I looked up and noticed the bathroom was fancy but plain at the same time. It had to be Uncle Jaspers. Everything he had was really plain. He didn't like anything fancy or anything like that.

Daddy called my name again and I realized I needed someone to hold me. I needed someone just to cry into. I let out a small whimper and another sob and I heard the bathroom door slam open.

Daddy ran over to me and pulled me into a strong embrace. I went limp in his arms, knowing I could just forget all of my problems and just lay there.

He hugged me and looked at me with a frantic look. "Nessie, what's wrong? What happened?" His face was inlaid with different emotions. Fear, pain, worry, and a deadly gleam was set in there even if it was the tiniest of gleam. He was probably thinking of was to kill the person who made me cry so much.

I shook my head and clamped onto his shirt with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"Nessie, what happened?" He asked again, more worried. I lifted my hand up but it was shaking so bad. He took a hand away from holding me and grabbed it gently and placed it to his face and I proceeded to show him my day.

How I had repeatedly been hurt by seeing everyone get a flower but me, how I gave Bryan the flower, how I had walked home from school only to find an empty house and how I repeatedly broke down over and over for the past three hours without knowing why. Maybe more now. I hadn't moved from my spot on the bathroom floor for God only knows how long.

I finished showing him and he placed my hand down and hugged me closer as he picked me up carefully and carried me out of the bathroom. I kept sobbing into his shirt and he would make soothing 'shhh' sounds to try and calm me. It always worked but it didn't work now. He carried me down the huge winding staircase toward the rest of the worrying family. Once he stepped into the living room everyone was up on there feet in not even a second asking what was wrong and what had happened.

Dad turned to Grandpa Carlisle and whispered something to fast for me to hear but Grandpa just nodded and looked at me with the same emotions dad had on his face when he first saw me upstairs.

Mom, Aunt Rosalie, and Aunt Alice were starting to get angry at Daddy. He wouldn't tell them what was wrong, he just said he would tell them later.

Daddy turned to Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett. "Jasper, Emmett, can you hold her while I talk to everyone else?"

They nodded there heads immediately. My family cared about me immensely and would do anything that would help me.

Daddy started to hand me to Uncle Jasper but I refused to let go of his tear soaked shirt. He looked down at me. "Sweetie, can you go with Uncle Jasper and Emmett for a little while I talk to everyone else?" He asked me, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I nodded and let go of his shirt and felt Uncle Jasper's arms wrap around me as he held me tightly and carried me to the couch.

We sat down on the couch and he placed me between Uncle Emmett and himself. They both looked immensely concerned. I just cried into Uncle Jaspers shirt but the tears started to come slower and slower until they finally dried out for the moment. Uncle Emmet was rubbing my back soothingly. I just kept on thinking they were the best Uncles in the world and I couldn't ask for any other. When I was around Jasper he didn't even have to use his power to make me happy. It was just his personality and Uncle Emmett was just my teddy bear. I switched from Uncle Jasper to Uncle Emmett and curled into his chest and he wrapped me in a comforting hug. Yes, he was certainly my big fun loving teddy bear of an uncle.

"You okay now, kiddo?" He asked, looking down at me. I nodded and smiled a little. Uncle Jasper was rubbing my arm. My emotions must not be fully normal I guess.

Daddy came back into the room and motioned for Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett to come in with them for a minute.

They both looked at me and I just nodded, telling them I was fine.

After they left the room I sat there. I couldn't figure out why I broke down crying so much. Half my mind was telling me it was just because of me holding my emotions in for so long and the other side was telling me teenage hormones. I think it was a bit of the two mixed together.

I stared at Dad's piano and got up slowly, checking my balance. When I knew I could walk without anything bad happening I walked over to his piano and sat down, running my hands over the piano key.

'_White, white, black, white, black, black, black, white…'_

It looked like a belt Aunt Alice had gotten me one time. I smiled at the memory.

I hit a few of the keys and listened as the sound resonated off the walls in the stone quiet room. I played a few keys to the song and then stopped as I heard the talking stop in the other room. I sighed and placed both my hands in the correct place and started to sing and play the piano softly.

Every now and then when I would be sad or upset, even though Dad didn't know it, I would come and play the piano. I taught myself and I learned more by watching my Father. He was an incredible pianist.

I sung the first note and hit the first couple keys and started the song.

**(A/N: Sorry to interrupt but I HIGHLY suggest you listen to the song while you read it. It gets you in the mood and it's just better when you hear it. It is called My Skin by Natalie Merchant)**

_Take a look at my body_

_Look at my hands_

_There's so much here_

_That I don't understand Your face saving promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

_I don't need them _

I continued to play, getting more into the song as it went along._I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable Contempt loves the silence_

_It thrives in the dark_

_With fine winding tendrils_

_That strangle the heart _

_They say that promises_

_Sweeten the blow_

_But I don't need them_

_No, I don't need them _

I didn't know where the words were coming from. Or the melody. But it made me feel good to get my mind feeling out into words. I could hear by now that all talking had stopped in the other room and they were listening to me intently. They had never heard me play the piano. Hell, I don't even think they knew I _could _play the piano _or _sing.

_I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable I'm a slow dying flower_

_Frost killing hour_

_The sweet turning sour_

_And untouchable _

I stopped singing and played the piano for a few cords. Then I heard the CD in the CD player start. I had put it in there before I started. I made it so it would play at certain times in the song so I wouldn't have to have a bunch of people working a million different instruments. The song started to get more pronounced as I continued. _O, I need_

_The darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

_I need this _

_I need_

_A lullaby_

_A kiss goodnight_

_Angel sweet_

_Love of my life_

_O, I need this _

The song slowed down again and I heard all the family step quietly into the room to watch and hear me play. I knew my Dad would be surprised. I would have to show him the rest of my songs later when I was feeling better. I continued playing and singing the notes perfectly.

_I'm a slow dying flower_

_Frost killing hour_

_The sweet turning sour_

_And untouchable _

_Do you remember the way_

_That you touched me before_

_All the trembling sweetness_

_I loved and adored? _

_Your face saving promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

_No, I don't need them _

I could feel the surprise from my Dad as he heard the other instruments kick in from the CD player. I guess I would have to show him later. I internally smiled at the fact I knew something my Father couldn't do.

_O, I need_

_The darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

_I need this _

_I need_

_A lullaby_

_A kiss goodnight_

_The angel sweet_

_Love of my life_

_I need this _

_Is it dark enough? _

_Can you see me? _

_Do you want me? _

_Can you reach me? _

_Or I'm leaving _

_You better shut your mouth_

_Hold your breath_

_Kiss me now you'll catch your death_

_O, I mean this_

The rest of the song was instrument and I heard the cello start to play from the speakers. It was what made the song in my opinion.

The song ended and I stopped playing, just staring at the piano. The family was speechless behind me and all of a sudden I heard Uncle Emmett whooping and hollering, just playing around. I broke out into a huge smile though and started laughing because he looked like he was rooting for his favorite football team not whooping for his niece who just played a depressing song on the piano.

I saw the rest of the family smile and clap a little. I looked at Dad and he was smiling a huge toothy smile at me and looked very impressed.

I walked over to him and sat between him and Mom. He looked down at me as he wrapped an arm around me. "Where did you learn to play piano?" He asked, curious.

"I taught myself and a bunch of other different instruments." I smiled sheepishly. The whole family looked at me with an astonished look on there face.

Emmett was grinning like a fool. "Well then."

This could _not _me good.

"Lets just see how well your skills are." He smiled a huge toothy smile and that was all it took for me to cheer up immediately. Maybe this day wasn't as bad as I thought it to be.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_This was just REALLY RANDOM as I listened to the song Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse. And if you are wondering the song she played was My Skin by Natalie Merchant. Thank you for reading and please R&R I might add another chapter._

~Bella


End file.
